bhm_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Abaddon
Abaddon is another large and ambitious project from the crew, next to Intruder and Duality. It features the first major role of crew member, Sam Lundak, who plays the protagonist of the film, as well as the return of Camden Dones. It falls under the Horror and Suspenseful genres. Plot Abaddon follows the surreal and unsettling tale of a young adult woman, Andrea Bennett, as she lives on her own in her recently inherited home. She is a level-headed, independent, friendly woman. Despite this, she was diagnosed with schizophrenia prior to the movie's events. However, her schizophrenia is under control and managed by the start of the movie's events and she leads a normal life. Andrea begins to be unsettled by disturbances occurring not only in her home, but everywhere she goes. She starts to see claws controlled by an unknown force and hear strange voices around her. The occurrences progressively worsen, to Andrea encountering a strange, shadowy being that she can never fully see. These instances cause Andrea to question her sanity and make her feel unsafe wherever she goes, as she cannot figure exactly who (or what) is following her. This also leads to the concern of her loved ones, who believe she is relapsing back into schizophrenic episodes. Progress Abaddon, after much talk of such a project throughout the beginning of 2015, finally jumpstarted with progress in late May, with the lead actress casted (along with several side characters), and the main location selected. Filming began on May 26, 2015. The planned release date is late July, 2015. The first teaser for the movie was released on May 28th, 2015. The official trailer was released June 15th, 2015. The movie was officially released in full to YouTube on July 14th, 2015. Rating Abaddon has been rated R by BHM Productions. It features strong language, frightening imagery, mature themes (involving mental disorder and death), and some blood. Reception So far, the movie is receiving significant praise. Positivity centers around: * The filming, which was described as well thought-out. * The locations, which have impressed many who viewed it, especially the scenes involving the hotel and Missouri State Capitol. * The scares, which many have been genuinely surprised by with the psychological trickery and creepiness. The movie has been noted by several to be the scariest film BHM Productions has ever made so far. * The story, flow, and pace have also all been highly praised as more proof that BHM Productions has significantly grown in the field of cinematic flair and story-telling. Trivia * The main character, Andrea, is played by Sam Lundak. This is her first time ever playing a major role in one of the crew's movies, as she is usually the filmer or a side character. * Camden Dones has returned in the movie as well, as Aaron Billings, marking the first time he has been in a BHM Productions project in two years. * There is a scene in the movie filmed at an actual hotel. This is the first time in BHM Productions history where a scene was filmed in a hotel. Brandon (director), Sam (Andrea), and Alicen (Tessa), legitimately booked and stayed at the hotel for two nights. * This is notably the crew's most mature film yet, mostly considering the heavy themes of mental disorder and death, as well as strong language, which is not seen in the crew's other projects. * Andrea Bennett's character is living in her deceased grandmother's home. Coincidentally, the house used for the movie belongs to Sam's (the actress for Andrea) grandmother. * A unique promotional idea was implemented during the making of the movie; the director went to Facebook and asked for people to share their personal experiences with night terrors, and one of them would be selected to be featured in the movie. It was a successful tactic that allowed the audience to interact with the project in a way. * With production of the movie taking just over a month and a half, this is the fastest the crew has ever finished a big project.